¿Cómo ser hermana de sasuke x una semana?
by hitomi murasakiro
Summary: sasuke se golpea en la cabeza y queda inconciente, la primera palabra q escucha es hermana y a la primera chica q él vea la tratara como su hermana, la chica tendra q soportarlloo x una semana.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero q les guste mucho.

**¿Cómo ser hermana de sasuke x una semana?**

1º capitulo: el accidente de hallowen

-Ya quiero ir a pedir dulces!!!!!!- dijo un rubio disfrazado de un saiyajin llamado son gohan – dime sakura-chan, cuanto te falta, el vestido de misha no se ve tan complicado como para estar toda una hora poniéndotelo-ttebayo!!!!- dice mientras toca la puerta de la habitación donde sakura se estaba vistiendo.-

-Ya estoy lista- sale una niña de pelo rosado disfrazada de misha de pita ten y se dirige a las escaleras.-

en el living

-Cuanto le faltara a sakura?? – dijo sasuke disfrazado de yoh asakura de shaman king.-

-allí viene- dijo una chica de ojos morados, pelo cortó color café, llamada keiko, y disfrazada de haruhi fujioka de ouran high school host club –

-nos podemos ir dattebayo!!!- dijo naruto casi empujando a sakura por las escaleras-ya quiero mis dulces!!!!!!!!!.

-esta bien, salgan ya – dijo kakashi disfrazado de una espantapájaros (XD), salieron todos y kakashi cerro la puerta.-

durante toda la noche son gahan (naruto), misha (sakura), yoh (sasuke), el espantapájaros simpático (XD) (kakashi), y los personajes q cree yo para este fic (que están escritos abajo, con nombre, apellido, edad, y rango ninja ) estuvieron pidiendo dulces, casa por casa, diciendo una y otra vez, "dulce o truco", ya tenían casi llenas sus bolsas de dulces, decidieron parar en una casa con una decoración llamativa, en el árbol que estaba frente a la entrada había un esqueleto colgado muy arriba, todos se amontonaron en la puerta para pedir dulces, sasuke de tanto que lo empujaron decidió ir a la esquina donde estaba el árbol, pero antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta, la rama del árbol se rompió y callo sobre la cabeza de sasuke con esqueleto y todo, sasuke quedo inconciente, todos lo rodearon y empezaron a preocuparse cada vez más, xq no despertaba, kakashi y kumiko (hermana de keiko, tiene el pelo largo, café claro con la chasquilla hacia el lado, ojos morados, disfrazada de kaoru de rurouni kenshin, obvio se puso peluca XD) estaban hablando de la vida y que esto y que aquello, y de repente se fijan en que los demás no estaban pidiendo dulces, así que van corriendo al lugar para ver que paso.

-hermana que paso?-kumiko le pregunta a yuki (pelo café oscuro, corto atrás con mechas largas adelante y el cabello le tapa se ojo derecho, y que estaba disfrazada de nico robin de one piece, obviamente se puso peluca)

de repente sasuke empieza a abrir los ojos y repite la palabra "hermana", al abrir completamente los ojos sasuke se sienta y repite nuevamente "hermana", pero esta vez mirando fijamente a keiko, sakuke se acerca a ella, la abraza y dice otra vez "hermana"

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡hermana!!!!????- dice keiko- tori, kumiko, yuki, o quien sea, pero alguien me explica xq sasuke me esta diciendo "hermana".

-no se…- dice tori (pelo rojo, con ondas (esos que son casi con rulos, pero no alcanza, y se ve como las S pero horizontales); y con pecas, con partidora al medio y sin chasquilla, ojos color celeste (este personaje se lo dedico a sakura takai) y disfrazada de hikaru de magic knight rayearth)

-creo que será mejor llevarlo a tu casa, keiko, creo q el golpe le sacudió el cerebro a sasuke, pobresito (XD)- dice kakashi.-

-pero mis dulces TTTT- dice naruto desanimado xq quería pedir dulces en esa casa.-no se vale dattebayo!!!!, solo xq sasuke baka se pega en la cabeza, nos tenemos q regresar!!!! ¬¬.

-ya bueno, pide dulces en esa casa, y después nos vamos -.\ - dijo kakashi, pensando en que naruto a veces es un poco egocéntrico.-

Después de que naruto pidió sus dulces, levantaron a sasuke (que estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, y que seguía abrazando a keiko y diciendo "hermana" cada 5 segundos), trataron de separarlo de keiko, pero sasuke no la soltaba, entonces keiko se tubo que ir caminando su casa con una lapa que cada 5 segundos decía "hermana"…

**continuara…**

personajes q invente yo:

-keiko kodama (12 años, Chuunin, esta en el mismo equipo con yuki y keki)

-yuki kodama (melliza de keiko, así que obviamente tiene 12,)

-kumiko kodama (25 años, Jounin, sensei de keiko, yuki y keki)

-tsuki kodama (22 años, Chuunin) (aparece en el segundo capitulo! XD)

-tori aka (12 años, Chuunin, mejor amiga de keiko, no esta en su grupo)

-keki orenji (13 años, Chuunin, es amigo de la infancia de keiko)

les gusto????, espero q si.

**atte, hitomi murasakiro**


End file.
